The present invention relates generally to an electrification system for use in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrification system providing electrical power to an article, such as a console, that is slidably movable or detachably coupled in a vehicle.
The positioning of electrical and electronic articles throughout a vehicle is generally known. Often the electrical and electronic articles positioned throughout a vehicle are nested in modular systems, such as consoles. Such systems are often fixed in a single location and may include storage compartments; instruments such as compasses, temperature displays, and clocks; gauges; cup holders; functional devices such as the gear shift lever or the parking brake actuator; a plurality of electrical functionality such as controls for entertainment systems, climate control, seat adjustment, mirror adjustment, window adjustments, vehicle lighting, rear window defroster switches, as well as for devices such as radios, telephones, or computer power ports; etc.
In addition to fixed modular systems, it is also generally known to provide a system that is slideably movable in the vehicle. For example, such a movable system is described in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,118 titled “Sliding and Nesting Console System” and filed as application Ser. No. 10/310,715 on Dec. 5, 2002, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Often, such systems are translatable in the fore and aft directions of the vehicle. Providing a movable system allows a user in the rear portion of a vehicle to enjoy the functionality of the system that could otherwise only be enjoy by a user in the front of vehicle. Article attachment systems are generally used to provide for the slidable movement of an article. A typical article attachment system providing the slidable mounting of an article uses a track mechanism similar to one used for vehicle seating to provide for the fore and aft movement of the articles within a vehicle.
If one or more electrical and/or electronic articles are nested in a console that is coupled to an article attachment system providing for the slidable movement of the console, then a source of electrical power must be operatively coupled to the console in order for the articles to be electrically functional as the console is slideably moved throughout the vehicle. In addition, if one or more electrical and/or electronic articles are detachably coupled throughout a vehicle, then an electrical power source is needed at the point of coupling in order for the articles to be electrically functional.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an electrification system capable of providing electrical power throughout a vehicle. It would further be advantageous to provide an electrification system capable of providing electrical power to an article as the article is slidably moved along an article attachment system (e.g. sliding floor console, overhead console, cargo area console, seating, etc.). It would also be advantageous to provide an electrification system capable of providing electrical power to one or more articles that are detachably coupled to a vehicle. It would further be advantageous to provide an electrification system configured to minimize intermittencies in the transmitting of electrical current to an article coupled to the electrification system. It would further be advantageous to provide an electrification system capable of providing electrical power to a plurality of articles coupled throughout a vehicle. It would further be advantageous to provide an electrification system having conductive surfaces that are self-cleaned. It would further be advantageous to provide an electrification system that may be coupled to an article attachment system in a manner that minimizes the introduction of contaminants and other foreign materials generally found within a vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an electrification system having these or other advantageous features.